Mervall's Return
by Arty-Harry-EragonFan
Summary: Holly has just returned from a discussion with Artemis when she mysteriously disappears five miles from Haven. Artemis has been ordered by Commander Trouble Kelp to stay out of it. But the teenage mastermind has other plans. It's up to Artemis and his faithful bodyguard to save the elf from the mysterious villains clutches.


_Chapter 1:_

_E1, 5 miles from Haven_

Holly was on her way to Haven, back from a her first recon mission after

Artemis the Second's resurrection. He was still weak from his ordeal so

he couldn't come and visit here in Haven. Anyway the council forbade his

coming down in case there was some irreversible brain damage and he

became an enemy of the people once more. So there she was, alone, in a

big tunnel big enough to accommodate say a big, invisible shuttle with some

not so good intentions. Her last conversation with Artemis was still going

through her mind.

_Flashback_

"Hello Artemis."said the elf.

"Hello Holly. I asked you to come here today to ask you a

question."stated the boy."I was wondering if, since we've been through so

much, you would consider becoming my welf."he said kneeling down and

opening a red box with a gold band resting on a small velvet cushion.

Although shocked at the proposal of marriage the only thing she asked

was:

"Welf? What's that?"asked the elf.

"It's a combination of wife and elf. I didn't think you would get it's just a

good way to beat the stress, make bad jokes."he said with a smile.

"...I'm sorry but i can't accept."said the elf guilt creeping into her voice.

"...I understand."said Artemis

"I am sorry Artemis it's just that we're to different and...I'm engaged to

Trouble Kelp."she added.

"Well congratulations Captain Short."said the boy genius.

"Don't do this please Artemis."begged Holly.

That was the last conversation they had before Holly got kidnapped.

_Present day_

Holly heard something go clunk and cast a worried look upwards. All of a

sudden a hole appears in the roof of her shuttle and a pixie face appears

at it's place and shoots a dart at the LEPcaptain. Only two thought's

crossed Holly's mind then.

_Here we go again_ and then _i hate being the victim._

_Hiroshima, Japan. 500 miles beneath the Earth's crust_

Holly woke up with a splitting headache. The shadow of a pixie in the

doorway. _Opal _she thought _Wait that's not possible because Opal died 7 months ago._

"W...who are you?"asked Holly reaching for the neutrino that she knew

wouldn't be at her hip.

"Don't you recognize me."said the pixie.

"Mervall...This is a dream it has to be. How could _you_ have set up a

kidnapping and in E1? How!?"asked the elf.

"This is no dream, it's a nightmare."said Mervall with grin that frightened

her more than Artemis's grin. Maybe there would be a scary grin contest

between the two.

"What do you want"she asked.

"Revenge."put the pixie simply.

"Revenge?For what?"asked Holly.

"FOR WHAT!"roared Mervall."FOR EVERYTHING!FOR

DESTROYING ALL MY PLOTS, MY PLANS!

Holly shrank away from the intimidating pixie as she said:

"What do you mean 'your' plans, you were just an assistant."

Mervall seemed to calm down at this statement and said.

"I created the Opal Koboi character, she was just a pixie that i paid to

play Opal. I was the genius behind the plots. And when Fowl comes to

save your life with his bodyguard and that ridiculous, flatulent dwarf, I'll kill

him, his friends and then I'll let you live. You want to know why, so that

you'll live with the fact that you couldn't even save your friends like you

couldn't save your old commander.

"You can't possibly hope to defeat Artemis Fowl, your so

predictable."said Holly

"Fowl knows Mervall Brill as a stupid assistant but I'm am Mervall Brill,

the pixie with an I.Q. that could surpass even Artemis Fowl's. He'll be getting the package i sent any time now."he said.

"What package?"asked Holly with a worried look.

"You'll see...but he won't."said Mervall with a grin. Holly blood left her

face as she tried to get up. Mervall shot her before she could get off the

floor.

_Chapter 2:_

_Fowl Manor, Dublin, Ireland_

"Artemis, there's a package and a letter for you."said Butler.

"What is it?"asked the boy genius.

"I don't know, a bodyguard i maybe but that doesn't give me the

right to read other peoples mail...except if it's a request to kill you

that is."said the Eurasian giant with a quiet chuckle.

"Did you do the regular checks with the fairy filters."asked the

genius.

"Yes, Artemis."said Butler instantly becoming serious.

"Very well, let me see."said the boy.

As he took the package and the letter, that said 'read me first',

from the giants giant hand's he noticed that the writing was he

didn't know. As he read the letter his face didn't change pale as he

was. He quickly dropped the letter and tore open the package.

"Artemis wait!"shouted Butler but it was to late.

"AH!"screamed Artemis as he fell to the floor in dead faint. Butler

almost caught him but the youth slipped through his giant fingers.

_D'arvit _he thought _well i suppose there's a first to everything _he

said as he checked the boy genius for possible damage.

"Artemis...Artemis can you hear me?"asked the giant Eurasian.

"...Yes, i can hear you old friend."said the boy"But i seem to have

gone blind. Hmm...Seems to be some sort of device that makes

you blind. It's a sight grenade."said the genius with a small chuckle.

"It's not funny Artemis, i mean...YOUR BLIND FOR

FROND'S SAKE!"said the man angrily.

"Don't worry it'll wear of just as a sound grenade would...i hope.

At least i didn't lose all my teeth"said the genius with a reassuring

smile. The smile left his face as quickly as it appeared as he

remembered the letter. The Eurasian picked up the letter and read

it. Years of training allowed him to keep his emotions to himself but

on the inside a storm was brewing.

"Who do you think it is."asked Butler.

"It has to be fairy seeing as it's in gnommish."said the boy stating

the obvious.

"Your stating the obvious again Artemis tell me something i don't

know."he said.

"It has to be someone who dislike's both me and Holly..."started

the boy genius.

"I think that _dislike _is not a strong enough word."said Butler.

"Butler, please don't interrupt."said Artemis.

"Sorry, Artemis."said the Eurasian man.

"Now, who is still alive _and _doesn't like us. According to Foaly's

record's Mervall Brill escaped from prison 4 months ago but he

can't be the mastermind behind this plot so he either found a new

master or it's somebody else, but who? I can't think of anyone else,

unless somehow Mervall is smarter then we think and Opal was

just a figure to represent him."said the so called genius.

"Should we call Foaly?"asked Butler.

"No, I'm sure he already knows."said Artemis.

_Police Plaza, Haven_

"Can someone please tell me what under Earth...IS GOING

ON!"roared LEPcommander Trouble Kelp as he entered the

operations booth.

"It seems that your future wife is missing, congratulations by the

way."said Foaly.

"Thank you Foaly...NOW TELL ME HOW THI S

HAPPENED."bellowed Kelp.

"I can't explain it, she was there on my radar and then she just

vanished. We got the shuttle though, so were trying to find out

what happened."said the paranoid centaur."But there 's only one

person who could help us."

"Let me guess, Artemis Fowl right."supposed Trouble.

"No...I was actually thinking of me but i suppose he can help to if

he wants to."grinned the centaur. Commander Kelp groaned and

said:

"just get on with it"

"Right...Whatever you do don't let anyone disturb me."he said to

his eccentric nephew.

"You got it."he said in unicorn.

"Please speak GNOMMISH."said the centaur.

_Chapter 3:_

_Trouble Kelp's office, Police Plaza, Haven_

Trouble Kelp was sitting at his desk when he got a call from Foaly.

"What is it?"asked the LEPrecon commander.

"Fowl just called"said the centaur.

"What did he want?"asked Trouble.

"He gave me information about Holly's kidnapping."replied the

centaur.

"What did he say?"continued Kelp.

"He said that she was kidnapped by Mervall Brill and

that..."started the centaur. Before he continue however

commander Kelp picked his helmet and threw it across the room.

"...And she's in Hiroshima.''finished the centaur. The LEP

commander picked up his spare helmet and threw that too, to the

misfortune of his secretary who ended up in hospital for a week.

"What should i tell the Fowl boy?"asked Foaly.

"Tell him to stay out of it."said the commander.

"But..."said the centaur.

"That's an order, Foaly and I'll personally throw you into

Howler's Peak if you disobey."continued Kelp.

"I'd like to see you try."muttered Foaly.

"What was that?"asked commander Kelp in a somewhat menacing

tone.

"Nothing."said Foaly in a somewhat innocent tone.

_Fowl Manor, Dublin, Ireland_

"We were ordered to stay out of it, Artemis."protested Butler

"No fairy is going to tell me what to do, especially not Trouble

Kelp."replied Artemis."And anyway I'm not a fairy so he can't tell

me what to do."

"Fine. What's your plan?"asked the Eurasian giant.

"I'm going to give myself in and then i escape and save Holly."said

Artemis

"That's your master plan?"asked Butler.

"Pretty much."answered Artemis.

"Good plan."said Butler."What do i do?"asked the Eurasian

bodyguard.

"You stay here and hold the fort in case Mervall sends someone to

try and destroy the manor."replied Artemis."And i'm going to need

Mulch."said the boy genius.

"Speak of the devil."said kleptomaniac dwarf Mulch Diggums,

making everyone jump in the process."I was just coming to pay you

and your fancy mansion a visit."

"You were going to steal my collection of Monet's weren't

you"guessed Artemis.

"Actually, i was going for the Picasso. I stole the Monet's last

week."replied the dwarf.

"So you did, my mistake"apologized Artemis."So, here's what i

want you to do."

Five minutes later they're were more or less ready.

"Are you kidding? That's your big plan."asked Mulch.

"Yes."replied Artemis.

"Okay, let's go save Holly."said the dwarf.

_Hiroshima, Japan_

When Holly regained consciousness she realized that she was

tied to a chair in a small room. Right in front of her was a screen

that showed one of the people she cared about the most walk into

a trap. _No _she thought.

"Activate defense measure 21"said Mervall in a hidden microphone.

On the screen droids appeared out of nowhere and stunned the

character.

"Bring him to war room now"continued Mervall.

Five minutes later in came the droids holding between them

LEPcommander Trouble Kelp.

"What am i going to do with you?"inquired the mad pixie.

"Maybe if you keep talking I'll die of old age."said Trouble as he

regained his senses.

"Activate security measure 1."said Mervall.

A robot came forward and snapped Trouble Kelp's neck.

"NOOOO!"screamed Holly as Mervall shot her again.

_Chapter 4:_

_Learjet, preparing to land in Hiroshima_

"Prepare to land."said Artemis to the auto-pilot.

"Yes, Artemis."replied the auto-pilot in Lily Frond's voice.

_I really must get rid of that voice reproduction program_ thought

Artemis. Five minutes later the plane landed in the abandoned

airport of Hiroshima.

"Okay, Mulch. Do you know what to do?"asked Artemis.

"Stop pestering me Mud-boy of course i know what to do. I dig my

way in and steal the jewels. Oh wait, that's something else i plan to

do."said the dwarf.

"THIS IS SERIOUS, MULCH!"shouted Artemis pinning

the dwarf against the side of the plane.

"Okay, calm down Artemis. I was just kidding."replied the dwarf

looking slightly worried.

"This is no time for jokes."growled Artemis as Mulch disappeared

into the Earth.

_Mervall's base, Hiroshima, Japan_

Holly was desperately looking for a way to escape when Mulch

popped out of the ground five feet away.

"Hi."said the dwarf"fancy seeing you here."

"Mulch? What are you doing here?"asked Holly.

"I just decided to pop over and become friends with the pixie who

kidnapped you. I came to rescue you, you idiotic elf i mean really.

Why else would i be here?"said Mulch.

"Okay, whatever. Where's Artemis?"asked Holly.

"Probably talking with Mervall."replied the dwarf.

"Does he know how dangerous that is?"asked the elf.

"Yes but never fear, I'm to go save him once your back in the

Learjet"said Mulch. That's when metal bars came out of the ground

and swallowed Mulch.

"Holly!Get out of here! Save yourself!"said the dwarf.

"Are you sure?''asked Holly.

"Of course not you idiot, get me out of here!"shouted

Mulch."Who else is supposed to get Artemis? You?"

_Mervall's base entrance, Hiroshima, Japan_

Artemis approached the door to what appeared to be an

abandoned sushi restaurant. As he began to open the door it

swung open by itself. _Automatic, i should of known. T_hought

Artemis. In the doorway stood Mervall Brill.

"Welcome to my sanctuary. Would you like a drink."asked Mervall

"Enough pleasantry's, i came for one reason and one reason

only."retorted Artemis.

"I am only trying to be a good host."replied Mervall.

"Well you haven't done a very good job, with the kidnapping and

all."said Artemis."Know tell me where Holly is."

"She's probably already escaped with that dwarf friend of

yours."stated Mervall.

"She was bait."realized Artemis."I'm the prize."

"You know, i'm surprised you didn't realize this earlier."said the

pixie."Your friends may have escaped but you won't. You better

get some rest. You won't enjoy the next few days."said Mervall

"Go to hell."growled Artemis.

"Hmm. A perfectly acceptable reaction from lesser Mud-Men but

surprising coming from you."said the pixie as a robot came and

shoved Artemis into a cell. _I may be imprisoned but at least Holly _

_got away with Mulch._ Thought Artemis._ I'm sorry Holly._ Was

Artemis's last thought before he collapsed on his bunk.

_Chapter 5:_

_Ex-commander Kelp's office, Police Plaza, Haven_

"We can't just leave in the hands of that...that maniac. We've got to

do something."complained Holly.

"I know but the council are adamant that we mustn't

interfere."explained Foaly.

"I'm convinced of the opposite."said Butler as he strode into the

room on his hands and knees."I've had a little _talk_ with the council

and they've agreed to let me go and save Artemis. Who wants to

come?"asked Butler with the hint of a small smile.

"Ooh, i would love to save a teenager from a crazy pixie."said

Mulch, the irony in his voice very clear.

"Me."said Holly."We also have to retrieve Kelp's body for the

ceremony."

"The council has also _agreed _to lend us a subsonic

shuttle"informed Butler.

"Did they now."said Mulch a glint in his eye that was rarely a

good sign. As he passed Butler he stumbled and caught himself

just in time on Butler's trousers who wasn't wearing all belt so his

trouser's fell and so did Mulch. What Butler didn't notice was

that Mulch slid the starter chip in his beard before Butler could

pull up his pants. All the fairies that were laughing at the incident

stopped laughing at the look that Butler gave them.

_Hiroshima, Japan_

Butler, Holly and Mulch, seeing as he had the starter chip,

arrived at Mervall's base barely half an hour later.

"I have got to get me one of these."said Mulch.

"Don't even think about, hand over the chip."ordered Holly."

"What if i don't want to."retorted Mulch.

"Well that wasn't so hard now was it."said Holly about ten

seconds later to Mulch who was face down in the dirt.

_Mervall's base, Hiroshima, Japan_

Artemis had been tortured for a few hours and was about to be killed by

Mervall seeing as he could find no use of him. That's when Butler, Holly

and the reluctant dwarf barged in. Butler may have been fast but nothing

beats a tunneling dwarf, so Mulch swallowed Mervall's head and knocked

him out before he could react. Holly and Butler arrived about a second

later, Holly was about to take out her neutrino she had acquired at Police

Plaza but was too slow for Butler's taste who decided to take the more

permanent action of landing on Mervall. What really worried the

bodyguard was that his principal wasn't regaining consciousness, Mervall

chose this moment to make his escape. He got up and ran only to find

himself stuck in Mulch's mouth. On the shuttle Holly healed Artemis's

various wounds and bruises but he did not wake, when they got back to

Police Plaza she had to drag a elf warlock by the ear to Artemis when he

had said that he was to busy.

"Well, he looks fine."said the warlock.

"OF COURSE HE LOOKS FINE, I HEALED HIM.

WHAT I WANT TO KNOW IS WHY HE'S STILL

UNCONSCIOUS?"screamed Holly.

"Well, I believe he's in a coma."said the elf."He must have serious trauma

that his brain just shut down. All you need to do is wait, he'll wake up

eventually."

_Chapter 6:_

_Fowl Manor, Dublin, Ireland_

For days, they stood by Artemis's bedside and did what the warlock

recommended and just waited. On the third day at 1:00 a.m. Everyone

was asleep except Holly who never left her friend's bed. She was staring

at Artemis, tears in her eyes. _I'm so sorry Artemis._ Thought Holly. She

bent down slowly and she kissed him gently. A single, blue spark appeared

between their lips and sank into Artemis's lips.

"I hope that means you agreed to my proposal."said Artemis with a weak

chuckle.

"Artemis!"exclaimed Holly as she kissed over and over again, little blue

sparks flying everywhere."Yes, I'll marry you."said Holly tears of joy in her eyes. Artemis looked like the happiest man alive.

"I've just got one question."said Artemis.

"Shoot."said Holly wiping the tears from her eyes.

"How long have I been out?"he asked.

"Two days."replied Holly.

"Oh good, I was worried it was longer."said the boy obviously

relieved."How's Mulch?"asked Artemis.

"He's fine. Don't worry I made him sleep on the couch and only if he

cleans it once he's done with it."reassured Holly.

"Well, there's only one thing we need to do know."said Artemis.

"Oh, and what's that?"asked the elf.

"Present you to my parents."said Artemis.

"Well, good luck with that."said Holly.

"Oh no you don't, you're going to help me."said the boy.

Artemis's parents and the twins arrived the very next day. While he talked

to his parents Butler distracted the twins. He led them to the lounge

where Holly was waiting, invisible. Once they sat down he started

explaining all his adventures to his father since his mother already knew.

Her being there to tell Artemis Senior wasn't dreaming was very helpful.

"Father, Mother. This is Holly the elf, my future wife."said Artemis

gesturing to were Holly sat, no longer invisible.

"Elf?"said Artemis Senior.

"Nice to finally meet you Holly"said Angeline Fowl.

"The pleasure's all mine Mrs. Fowl."replied Holly.

"Please, call me Angeline or Mom if you prefer but none of this "Mother" nonsense that Arty keeps saying."said Angeline.

"I just have one question."said Artemis Senior."How old are you Holly? Really?"

"Well...84."said Holly in a whisper.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."said Artemis Senior.

"I'm 84..."replied Holly with a sigh.

Shock made it's way to Artemis Senior's face as the information

registered in his brain.

"...But I'm barely 22 by human terms."said Holly quickly.

"Well, welcome to the family, Holly."said Artemis Senior.

Relief coursed through the young couple as Artemis the First said this.

"Where are you planning to get married?"asked Angeline Fowl.

"We don't really know yet."replied Artemis."But we'll send you an

invitation once we find out."

"Why not do it here?"proposed Angeline Fowl.

"I don't see why not. But someone is going to have to take care of telling

Myles and

Beckett."said Holly."I'm sure Butler can handle them."

At this moment Myles and Beckett came in with Butler lying face down

on they're favorite trolley that Artemis had reinforced with titanium as a

precaution not knowing what they might do with it. If it weren't for the

reinforcement the trolley would have crumbled under the giant man's

weight.

"Boys, we have to tell you something."started Artemis's parents.

And so they told the twins exactly what they're older brother had done.

The kidnapping, the goblin rebellion, the mission to stop Jon Spiro,

stopping Opal Koboi a second time, saving Hybras, rescuing Jayjay,

stopping Turnball Root and destroying what was the actress of Opal

Koboi, considering the recent mission, for the third and finale time. The

reaction of Beckett was expected but not the one of Myles. Beckett

chose to run to Holly and wrap his arms around her legs while Myles just

looked at Artemis with a look that seemed to say: _I knew it. _

_Chapter 7:_

_Fowl Manor, Dublin, Ireland, the next day_

Artemis was getting ready for his wedding in his study with Butler who

was to be the best man at the ceremony. Beckett and Mulch were to be

the flower girls, although a certain kleptomaniac Dwarf wasn't to happy

about this particular arrangement. And to Artemis's eternal amazement,

Myles was to conduct the ceremony. Holly was getting ready in the next

room with Juliet. Finally they were ready. Artemis was waiting by the altar

for his fiancee to walk up the aisle. Then the band started playing _Here _

_comes the bride _and everyone, which wasn't much, stood up and turned

there heads towards the music. There was Holly arm in arm with Artemis

Fowl Senior. She arrived at the altar and Artemis and Holly turned to

face each other.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the union of this elf and this

man."started Myles, who was standing on a stool.

"Do you, Holly Short, take Artemis Fowl the second as your lawfully

wedded husband?"continued Myles.

"I do."stated Holly simply.

"And do you, Artemis Fowl the second, take Holly Short as your

lawfully wedded welf."asked Myles with a grin.

"I do."stated Artemis simply."How long has that bug that you placed in my

study been there?"

"I put it there right after your '_resurrection_'."said Myles grinning even

more."You may kiss the bride."said Myles finally. Artemis took Holly by

the waist, bent down and kissed Holly full in the lips. Meanwhile, a solitary

spark escaped Holly's index finger and went straight up Myles's nose who

started showing signs of vanishing and appearing at will not five minutes

later.

"Exactly what we need, another boy genius with fairy powers."said Butler.

_The End_


End file.
